


candy kisses

by Dresupi



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Candy Canes, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/M, Fade to Black, Flirting, Innuendo, Kissing, Language, Lust, Making Out, Oral Fixation, Pov johnny storm, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Darcy's flirting with him.  Has to be.  There's no reason to eat a candy cane likethatif you're not flirting.Johnny's ninety percent sure.No less than eighty-five.He's seventy-nine percent sure.





	candy kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenix_173](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/gifts).



> December 11 - “They are totally flirting with me by inappropriately licking that candy cane…”
> 
> Special thanks to thestanceyg for betaing this! <3

“She is totally flirting with me… look!”  Johnny gestured across the bar in Tony’s penthouse towards a dark haired girl on the other side.  She had full lips and bright blue eyes. Wearing a red dress and sucking on a candy cane.  She had curves for miles and there was just something about her lips wrapped around that peppermint holiday treat that made Johnny go a little weak.

“If you say so, Johnny… but then again, if  _ you _ say so, every pretty girl is flirting with you.”  Reed narrowed his eyes as if trying to place her.  “She looks familiar, you know?”  He tilted his head.  Like he just couldn’t  _ quite _ put his finger on it.  

Johnny nodded dismissively.  “Cool, cool, cool.  She’s sucking on that candy cane like she wants me to watch her.”  

“She’s probably just eating candy at a holiday party, don’t be disgusting…” Reed reached for his drink and took a sip.  He looked for another long moment at the woman before a wave of recognition passed over his face.  “Oh  _ wait _ .  I know where I’ve seen her.  I had no idea she was back from London…”  

“You know her?  How?  Who is she?  You can introduce me!”  

Reed chuckled and shook his head.  “I’m not being responsible for you hitting on Tony Stark’s daughter.  No way.”  

“ _ That’s _ Darcy Lewis-  _ Stark _ ?  I had no fucking idea Tony’s daughter was so hot…”  Johnny snapped his fingers, a flame appearing on his thumb which he promptly blew out.  “So hot and so very  _ flirting _ with me.”  

“She’s  _ not _ ,” Reed protested “Johnny, I am not culpable for what Stark does to you if he catches you flirting with Darcy!”  Johnny was already gone, already making his way around the bar.  

There was no way in  _ hell _ he wasn’t going to pursue this.  He hadn’t seen hide nor hair of Stark’s elusive daughter since the early 2000s.  She stayed out of the public eye.  Hell, the first and last time a photo had been published of her had been when she was a teenager.  Which would have been when  _ he _ was a teenager.  Because they were relatively the same age.  

It was almost like this was fated or something.  

He approached her from behind and leaned against the bar, his elbow adjacent to hers.  A respectable distance away, because the last thing he needed was a reactor blast to the chest from her doting dad.  And also… yeah.  Because she was a woman and he respected women.  The Human Torch burned for everyone, but he especially respected women.

Johnny waved when she looked up, locking eyes with him.  “Darcy Lewis-Stark, I presume?” he asked, grinning in that way that made most of the panties drop most of the time.  He held out his hand.

Darcy looked unamused, however, completely ignoring his attempt at platitudes.  “Yep.  And judging by your body heat, you must be Johnny Storm?”  She fanned herself.  “Hot fella.  Pun  _ intended _ .”  Her eyebrow arched.   

“I couldn’t help but notice you were trying to get my attention,” he continued, nodding down towards the candy cane still in her hand.  

She smirked and sucked it into her mouth, slurping loudly before pulling it back out.  “You thought that was for you?  I can promise you, Storm, if I wanted your attention, you’d know it.”  She punctuated by biting off the end of the candy with a sharp snap.  “You have a good time, now.  Enjoy the open bar until my dad wises up and closes it.”  

She tossed the candy cane in the trash and sauntered off.  

Johnny, of course, watched her ass as it swayed with every step.  That dress she was wearing was hugging her in all the right places.  Hell, he wasn’t sure there  _ was _ a wrong place on that woman. 

He couldn’t help but think that her rejection might possibly be an invitation.  But he wasn’t douchey enough to tail a woman who basically told him to get lost, so he chalked it up to bad timing and decided to leave her alone.

Which should have been relatively simple if throughout the course of the night, Darcy hadn’t pulled every blatantly obvious attention-seeking trick in the book.  Well, in  _ Johnny’s _ book.  It was almost as if she had  _ read  _ an actual book on how to get Johnny’s Storm’s attention, because she was pushing  _ all _ of his buttons and it was difficult  _ not _ to notice.  

First it was the ice.  

She sucked an ice cube between her lips, holding it in her teeth and playing with it with her tongue.  Her eyes darted over to lock with his a couple of times.  He felt like the only person in the entire room.  With hundreds of people, she had the power to single him out with a cube of frozen water.  

Fuck, she was amazing.

And he had a painfully evident oral fixation.  But that was neither here nor there.

He wondered briefly if he should approach her for the second time that evening, but then again, the last time hadn’t gone so well.  So, he decided to keep to himself, but made sure she never left his sights.  Because there was something going on here.  

The second time, she was dipping a strawberry into the chocolate fountain.  The white chocolate fountain, which… holy shit.  It was hot. He didn’t need to explain why, right? 

She pushed the plump berry between her lips, coating them in white chocolate which she licked off in one slick movement.  

Johnny could feel himself getting hard just watching her.  

Fuck  _ reading _ the book, Darcy had written it.  Was writing it.  Right now.  

The third and final time, she had  _ another _ candy cane, sucking on it and licking it as she crossed the room, crooking her finger for him to follow.  Which he did.  He zoomed up beside her so fast, his last name might as well have been Maximoff.

There wasn’t any mistaking her intentions now, right?  She wrapped her fingers around his tie and tugged him out of the room and towards the elevator.

She pulled him in with her, mashing the button with her fist before pressing her lips to his and swirling her tongue inside his mouth.  “I feel like half of what attracted me to you is that my dad is absolutely going to  _ hate _ you.”  

“That is fine with me, sugar… dads  _ always _ hate me.”

“The other half is this ‘fuck me’ vibe you’ve got going on.  Like…” She peered up at him.  “You look like you  _ know _ what you’re doing…”  She kissed him again to punctuate, the sound of her lips on his filled the elevator. 

She tasted like peppermint and white chocolate.  A tiny tinge of strawberry.  Fuck, she was like candy in his mouth.  

“I gotta ask, Darcy… were you trying to get my attention at the bar before?” he asked, reaching for the emergency stop on the elevator.

“I wasn’t  _ not _ trying to get your attention,” she said with a grin.  “But how interested would you have been in me if I had fessed up right then?  Would you be eating out of my hand like you are now?”   

He chuckled, dropping to his knees in front of her, “That’s funny… ‘cause your  _ hand _ is the last thing I’m thinking about eating right now…” 

**Author's Note:**

> Gimme some peppermint, white-chocolate covered kisses in the comments, y'all. <3 <3 <3


End file.
